Finally Mine
by TheOtherSideOfFanfiction
Summary: Connor loves Nico. He'll let nothing get in his way. Nico Di Angelo will become his. He'll make sure of that. LEMONY SMUTTY GAY ADULT FUN TIMES don't like it don't read it. R&R if you want. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Flames will be laughed at because I find people with low maturity levels absolutely hilarious. Demi is mine, all other characters belong to Rick Riordan(:


AN- Hey there! This is my first (uploaded) gay smut! Okay, I really like gay couples. There will be a lot of those uploaded here, but also some normal stuff and maybe a little femslash every once in a while. **Again, this is gay (boyxboy) sexual adult fun times. Don't like it? Don't read it. Simple as that(:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Nico Di Angelo, Connor Stoll, Reyna ~insert really long foreign name here~, Annabeth Chase, Coach Hedge, Millie or Chiron. I only own the adorable Demi. The rest of these fabulous characters belong to the amazing Rick Riordan.

Connico -BEWARE!  
**Conner's POV**  
Finally, August is here. I've been waiting anxiously for weeks, and the day is upon us. The Argo II is returning to Camp Half-Blood today, and aboard that ship, is Nico Di Angelo.  
I know, this may sound a little bonkers, but I've been in love with Nico for as long as I can remember. When he first arrived here at camp, me and Travis took him under our wing, showing him the ropes of being a demi-god. I don't know when or how it happened, but it did. He was so much younger than me when he first arrived, but now he's fifteen and I'm seventeen and I can't stay away from him any longer. Today is the day Nico Di Angelo becomes mine.  
**Nico's POV**  
I jump the railing of the Argo, my feet hitting the ground with a flawless thud. After what we've gone through with this damn war, I should be afraid of the earth, but being on that boat for so long knocked that fear right out of me. Reyna hits the ground beside me, looking at the Greek camp for the second time. The Athena Parthenos stands proudly at the head of the dining hall, shining in the bright August sun. Kids wearing orange and purple alike surge forward to greet us.  
One small girl flys into Reyna's arms blonde hair flying and green eyes blazing. Demi. One of Reyna's few friends and the praetors closest advisor. They embrace for a long while and then the light haired girl bursts into tears and starts going on about how afraid she was for Reyna when she returned to Greece with me and Coach Hedge after restoring the powerful statue of Amnabeth's mother. Speaking of the old goat, he's with Millie, cooing over a small bundle of blue blanket. His first son.  
I push through the crowd, knowing no one missed me or will come to greet me. I'm just happy to be safe and alive for the first time in forever. I make it through the mob, where Chiron stands over everyone, a proud grin on his wrinkled face. He turns at my presence and gives a nod. I bow my head to him as well and continue on my way to my cabin. Cabin 13.  
**Conner's POV**  
There! I almost call out to him, but people would be suspicious. Most people don't know how close me and my brother really got to Nico. I see Nico's shaggy head of hair disappear into the crowd and I keep track of him pretty good...until a small, blond headed projectile shoots out in front of me and blocks my view with a shriek of "REYNAAAAAAA!"  
I step back to avoid the girl and quickly dart into the crowd to follow Nico. He's petite, only about 5'7" so it makes him harder to find. I'm 6" but I still can't seem to locate him in the mob. I dart to the side, tripping over something, and tumble away from the horde of people. I somersault twice before skidding to a stop. I rub the back of my head and jump to my feet, brushing dirt from my faded blue jeans. Grass clings to my short, wavy brown hair and I shake it violently to dislodge the blades. I see Nico, standing over near Chiron. They nod to one another, then Nico is off again. His sword, dark like shadows, hangs on his narrow hip, partially concealed by his black and red flannel button down. I smile just at the sight of him and follow at a fair distance. I can immediately tell he's heading toward the tomb-like building he sometimes calls home, the Hades cabin. Perfect, a concealed place where I can confess my feelings. I smile at the thought, distracted by the way he walks, the slight shuffle of his feet and his knees bent as if ready for a sudden ambush. Beautiful.  
We come up behind the Hades cabin and he disappears around the corner into the shadows cast by the towering oak trees of the woods. I don't hesitate to follow, suddenly nervous and excited and terrified of rejection. But he's everything to me and I won't give up without a fight.  
"Oof!" I exclaim as I'm shoved against the rough wall of cabin 13. I feel the sharp edge of a blade at my throat and find myself looking into half hidden obsidian eyes. I smile and his face is clouded by confusion, then by anger. He presses the blade in and I yelp as the tip pierces the skin above my collarbone. My grin vanishes. Damn, he's sexy when he's mad.  
"Why were you following me, Stoll?" Nico snarls, black eyes locked on my blue ones.  
"I wanted to see you." My voice is soft and gentle. His eyes widen, startled, and he relaxes the slightest bit. With the smallest moment of weakness, I manage to unsheathe my sword, unarm the Ghost King, and pin him against the wall of his own cabin. I smirk at the calm look on his face.  
"Why would you want to see me?" He's surprised, even though his tone nor facial expression show it. I know him well enough to know how shocked he really is.  
"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" My voice is deeper then it was a few seconds ago. He's so close, I can feel the heat emanating from his pale skin. I turn slightly, throwing my sword and sinking it half way into the mossy ground.  
When I turn back, I can see the curiosity in his eyes. He wonders what I'll do next. Oh, he has no idea.  
I slam my mouth against his, and they fit together like puzzle pieces. They mold together in a delicious dance and I want to keep the taste of him on my tongue forever. I press my hips against his and move them in slow circles, my semi hard cock digging into his fleshy thigh. He gasps into my mouth and I feel him smile, running his tongue slowly over my bottom lip. I pull back, resting my forehead against his as we both gasp for air.  
In silent agreement, we stumble onto the porch and quickly to the door. I slam him against it and attack his mouth again, sliding my tongue along the inside of his teeth. He pulls away, quickly glances around to make sure no one is watching, and then he whispers something in Greek. The door to the Hades cabin opens with an eerie silence and torches of green Greek fire burst to life to light the low space.  
We stumble inside, our hands all over each other in a frenzied dance. I once again pin his small frame against the locked door, sliding my hands along his sides and tasting every crack and crevice of his delicious mouth. His arms are tight around my neck, our chest flush against one another. One of his legs wraps itself around my hips, and I slide my hands under his ass to support him as the other wraps around me as well. Nico whimpers and groans as I buck my hips, creating friction between our now fully hard erections.  
"Bed, Nico, where's your bed?" I whisper breathily into the creamy skin of his neck, sinking my teeth into it and causing him to cry out.  
"Back b-back there!" He points with a delicate hand and I whip around, his tiny body balanced precariously on my pelvis. I carry him to the full sized bed and gently set him down and looking around a bit. His bed is on a low pedestal, adorned with black satan sheets, red and white pillows, and a thick down comforter.  
"How fancy," I murmur lying down next to him, and pulling him into my arms. I ravage his delicate lips and begin to unbutton his shirt. He shrugs it off and reaches for my belt, easily sliding it out of my jeans and throwing it onto the floor. He pulls off the white tank top he had on under his button down, leaving his porcelain skin bare from the waist up. He gets up on his knees and I follow suit, letting him slowly undress me, the tease he is.  
Smirking, Nico pulls off my Camp Half-Blood tee and leans down to suck on my pulse point. He releases and I can already see a purple bruise beginning to form. He kisses down my chest until he gets to the top of my low riders, undoing the button with his shiny white teeth. I shimmy out of them and I see him chuckle at my Spongebob Squarepant's boxers. I lunge, pinning him to the bed again. I lock onto his right nipple, drawing lazy circles with my tongue, a small whine escaping his lips. I lick down his stomach, stopping to dip my tongue into his navel, before freeing him from his jeans. He's wearing tight red boxer briefs and his bulge is quite prominent. I suckle his dick through the fabric and a moan escapes his lips as I soak it through.  
"Coooooner!" He moans, bucking up toward me. I easily avoid the desperate thrashing hips and release his erection from its constraints. I throw the wet shorts over my shoulder and envelop his beautiful cock. He lets out a high pitch whine and bucks. I deep throat him, bobbing up and down on his length. My hands caress his sides and I love the look of pure ecstasy on his face.  
Seeing him like this gives me a thrill and suddenly I need to be inside him. I pull off his cock and strip out of my boxers. He runs his delicate fingers over my member, jerking it first in slow strokes then with jerky frantic movements. He takes it into his mouth until its thoroughly coated in saliva then he lays back and spreads his legs. His puckered hole looks so tight and I lean forward and attach my mouth to it and suck violently. He squeals, not used to being touched down here. I hold out my fingers to him and he takes them into his mouth, sucking and looking up at me  
with those dark, innocent eyes. When two are dripping with his spit, I kiss him hard. He gladly pulls me closer and drapes one legs over my waist. I caress his bottom before gently wiggling one finger all the way into him. His face contorts in pain and I let him adjust. Before long he gyrates his hips, pushing my finger deeper into his tight hole. I finger fuck him in quick succession and he moans loudly.  
"More. Harder, baby, faster." His voice is low with lust and I wrap my other hand around his cock. Easing my second finger in, he adjusts very quickly and I jerk his erection in time with the thrusts of my hand.  
I push him onto his back and remove my fingers. I slam my lips against his and rub our cocks together in delicious friction. He throws his legs over my shoulders and gives me that sexy little smirk.  
"Fuck me, Conner. I need you inside me." His groans are all it takes, and I ram my cock into him. He gasps, a single tear sliding down his cheek. I kiss it away and then kiss him, trying to distract him from the pain. He bucks his cock against my stomach and moans, all traces of pain gone from his features.  
"Move. Dammit, Con, fuck me. Give it to me hard, baby. Make me cum." As soon as those filthy words escape his lips, I'm pounding into him for all I'm worth. My balls slap violently against his ass and I moan in pleasure.  
I'm gasping, I can't breathe properly the pleasure is over whelming. He so gorgeous and sexy beneath me, his back arched, his skin ghostly under the light of the Greek fire. He comes in spurts, all over my and his own chest. I'm so close and suddenly I'm spilling into him, filling his tight hole with my seed. He wiggles, moaning at the pleasure of being filled. I fall next to him and pull his tiny frame against my chest.  
Nico pulls back the blankets and throws them over our exhausted bodies. We're spooning, and it feels so right, his deliciously naked body fitting perfectly against mine.  
"That was amazing." Nico murmurs, entwining our fingers, bringing my hand to his lips to gently kiss my palm.  
"You're amazing. And beautiful." I kiss his shoulder blades, nibbling on the creamy skin.  
"No ones ever called me beautiful before." He turns to face me, gently bringing our lips together in a delicate kiss. He's soft like a butterfly, all traces of the violent boy who put a sword to my throat earlier gone. He runs his hands over my chest, stopping at the small puncture wound the tip of his blade caused.  
"Does it hurt?" He asks, running his finger tips over the wound.  
"It's a little sore, but I'm sure I'll survive." To my surprise, he laps his tongue over cut and I gasp, his touch like liquid silver on my skin. He smirks at my reaction, then buries his face in my neck.  
"I could stay here like this with you forever." His voice is almost inaudible, meant only for my ears, and his breathe is warm on my neck. "I haven't felt this way about anyone in... I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone."  
I hold him closer, my arms tight around his thin waist. I kiss his forehead and sigh, feeling his heart beat against my chest.  
"I love you, Nico." I whisper softly in his ear, and I audibly hear his breathe catch.  
"I love you too,_ il mio cuore_." I smile into his hair. Nico Di Angelo is finally mine.  
**Nico's POV**  
"I love you, Nico." Conner whispers, his breathe hot on my ear. My breathe catches and I lean into him.  
"I love you too, my heart."  
_~Finished~_


End file.
